Rick120
Rick120 'is a European ROBLOX Film director mostly known for his Vortex Security trilogy. He is the founder of and current owner of Rick Roll'd Productions. History Rick120 joined ROBLOX on June 30, 2008, at first taking up an interest in Place-building, his most popular build; was in 2009 with 'Can you survive a Meteor Shower into a plane?', which brought popularity to his name for a few days, but after Negative reaction due to placement a regen button, and lack of knowledge in scripting, he gave up building places, and spent until the end of 2010 building aircraft; during which time he met his good friend Madformerspro, who also had a ROBLOX account as well as a youtube channel, both worked hard at trying to build a good place, but failed in the end. It was during the summer that Rick had taken an interest in the idea of ROBLOX filmmaking, after viewing ROBLOX 2012: End of Roblox and Army of Brothers, both Directed by Revenger123, as well at The GodBuilder by DonCurrency. After much desision-making, Rick decided to sign up to ZZRoblox Studios, and set to work on his first ROBLOX feature, which was finally released on October 15, 2010 as Day of Destruction. The film, as expected, wasn't much of a success among general viewers, but it won Rick a GoldenRaward for 'Best Visual Effects', the motivation was there for Rick to continue working hard, so after convinving Mad to help him, they began working on an idea of a Military-based film. After the release of Day of Destruction, Rick discovered an joined a group known as 'Vortex Security', after gaining an interest in their way, he began secretly setting in motion an idea, which was ultimatley going to become Vortex Security: War of the Raiders. The idea came out originally as a documentary, but after a 30 minute filming session at Fort Vulcan on December 29, 2010, editing presented something else in the footage, a story, and an idea, after editing down the footage, adding score and Sound effects multiple times (By Rendering then reimporting the video 5 different times). War of the Raiders was a surprising success, breaking many records within the first week of its release, earning over 1500 in the first month, making Rick the most-well known European-based Director in ROBLOXiwood. The success brought about two sequels; Vortex Security: Game of Guns 2011 and Vortex Security: Endgame 2012/13, which resulted in Rick becoming among the list of Top #20 ROBLOX Directors. Since Janurary 2013, Rick had been on a long hiatus, but intends to return to ROBLOX movie making in November, with the Vortex Security Prequel, Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm, as well as a joint-project alongside Olympus23, AmericanWarshipsfilm and Madformerspro for the movie Dream Clouds. Legacy ''The Vortex Security Trilogy, sparked off multiple inspirations involving the actual group, and other groups involved, as well as its unique Cinematic-style, which is considered a more Gritty and Realistic take, and of course the idea of multiple soundeffect tracks (Which at the time was never put into practice). Since the release of the series, the ROBLOXiwood comminuty grew, as well as the quality of their films- some of which inspire from Rick's cinematic-style. Filmography Directed *''Day of Destruction 2010'' *''Vortex Security: War of the Raider's 2010/11'' *''Vortex Security: Game of Gun's 2011]'' *''Vortex Security: Endgame 2012/13'' Acted-In *''The Destruction of VAK 2011 - as: Corporal Rick120'' *''Revengance (Cancelled) 2012 - as: City Rioteer'' *''Vortex Security: The Vaktovian War 2012 - as: General Rick Talvovski'' *''Vortex Security: Mission London 2013 - as: General Rick Talvovski'' *''Breathtaker 2013 - as: SWAT Officer #4'' Upcoming *''Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm 2013'' *''Dream Clouds 2014'' *''The Hands of Vengeance 2014'' *''Vortex Security: Prequel 2 2015'' Trivia *Rick is the only known ROBLOX Director, who falls under two nationalities (''British/German) '': 'His voice is often heard in British English, but it occasionally slurs, momentarily to German English at times. *Rick's cinematic style is often similar to that of real world director ''Christopher Nolan. *Rick's films are often Rated 'R' in ROBLOXiwood standards. *Rick named 'Fort Kylotarma' from War of the Raiders, after his sister's ROBLOX account 'Kylotarma'. Awards *On July 6th, 2013, Rick120 recieved the BLOX award for Best Storyline for Vortex Security: Endgame. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Screen Writers